These Paws of Mine
by Starsinger04
Summary: Warriors & TMNT! XD After an argument, the boys find themselves in an entirely different new world, their old friends are missing, new unfamiliar mutants pop up & the Shredder is back! But will Leo want to go back to his old life? OCs rated T
1. Legend of Leopard

_**My first Crossover Fanfiction, please no flames and if you could review, I'd love that it means a lot! This story is about the normal 4 brothers as they are swept into the Warriors' worlds after an argument, you might see familiar characters pop up too... **_

_**Legend of Leopard **_

_**WarriorsxXxTMNT**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, something's wrong, Leopardkit isn't waking up!"<em>

"_Hush, I'm sure that he's fine…"_

_The last thing Leonardo remembered was his brothers' constant yelling at him, because of a fight over who should be in charge again._

"_Idiots."_

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Leopardkit!"<p>

"Yeah, I wanna go outside already!"

Leonardo screwed up his eyes, who was making that awful squeaky sound and why? But most importantly, couldn't 'Leopardkit' shut these two up?!

When the squeaky voices didn't stop, Leo opened his eyes to stare at two kittens. A muscular white tom with a black ear and a tabby brown she-cat with warm green eyes.

"Moma, Leopardkit's awake!"

The young white tom screeched, Leo yelped and covered his ears with his… Paws?

It felt right but again, it felt different…

"Hush, Cloudkit, I'm sure your brother needs to adjust to life first!" Turning around to a sweet but strict voice Leo looked up at a gold and white tabby she-cat with the biggest green eyes Leonardo had ever seen!

"Yes, mommy. But can Leopardkit come with us to look around the camp?"

"Camp?"

Leo was shocked at how high-pitched and sweet his voice was, if Raph were here, Leo would be even more embarrassed.

"Yeah, we live in Thunderclan camp!"

Thunderclan? He needed to get home, now!

As he tried to get up on his 'paws', Leo kept stumbling and landing on his face.

"Otterleap, is this your kit?"

Another queen in the den asked as a young green and brown dappled tom landed in front of her smiling face.

Otterleap!

That must be the name of his saviour!

"Hmm, yes it is, Beetleheart."

The tabby white queen laughed softly and picked up Leo and carefully placed him next to the first two kittens.

"Hi, I'm Leafkit and this is our brother Cloudkit. You're Leopardkit! Our mom is Otterleap and our dada is Wispstorm. Welcome to Thunderclan, brother!"

That last word stung his heart, how would Leo get home knowing that he was stuck in another dimension?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading, review and I'll have the next chapters up soon!<em>**


	2. Allegiances

_**I do not own Warriors or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but I do own this story and mainly SOME OCs!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Thunderclan-<strong>_

_**Leader:**_

**Wolfstar;** _Deep_ _blue tom with a silver muzzle, paws, chest and tail tip with lightning yellow eyes.:Mate of Beetleheart:. _

_**Deputy:**_

**Toadjump; **_Dark brown and dark grey dappled tom with deep sky-blue eyes.:Brother of Otterleap, mate of Silverspot:.  
><em>App. Leafpaw

_**Medicine Cats.**_

**Mintweb; **_Faint silver and white tabby tom with minty-green eyes.:Brother of Wispstorm:. _

**Echopaw; **_Brown she-cat with deep blue eyes and darker brown spots and tail tip. _

_**Warriors: {Toms & She-cats Without Kits} **_

**Rocksong; **_Dark grey tom with lighter grey spots and a yellow tail with deep amber eyes.:Brother of Ashbreeze:. _

**Mossclaw; **_Pale gold and white patched she-cat with mossy-green eyes and silver claws.  
><em>App. Leopardpaw

**Nightscreech; **_Midnight blue/black tom with ice-white flecks and fiery vivid amber eyes. _

**Wispstorm; **_Grey and silver tom with very dark grey spots and deep dark blue eyes.:Mate of Otterleap:. _

**Sliverspot; **_Black she-cat with a white chest, silver spots, and hooked-claws with dark emerald eyes.:Mother of Echopaw, Fernpaw, & Lilypaw:. _

**Iceclaw; **_Silver tabby tom with grey stripes and blue eyes.:Brother of Cloudfall:.{chinghching}  
><em>App. Lilypaw

**Cloudfall; **_Long-haired white tom with a black chin and sun-fallen gold eyes.:Brother of Iceclaw:.{chinghching} _

**Aspenwing;**_ Grey tabby tom with blue eyes.:Brother of Featherflight:._{Leafheart}_  
><em>App. Fernpaw_  
><em>

**Featherflight;**_ White she-cat with grey markings and blue eyes_.{Leafheart}

**Ashbreeze; **_Pale grey tom with silver flecks and a white tail with ash-amber eyes.:Father of Fernpaw:.  
><em>App. Cloudpaw

**Willowjay;** _Pale yellow and creamy white she-cat with jay-blue eyes.:Sister of Mossclaw:. _

**Grass-eye;** _Light brown tabby tom with a creamy white/pale blue underbelly with grass-green eyes. _

_**Apprentices:**_

**Leopardpaw; **_Green tom with a dappled dark brown back, a creamy amber chest and deep-sky bright blue eyes. _

**Cloudpaw; **_Muscular white tom with pale grey flecks and one black ear with dark yellow eyes. _

**Leafpaw; **_Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with a cream chest and warm leaf-green eyes. _

**Fernpaw;** _Small grey tabby she-cat with white stripes and soft amber eyes_.{Leafheart}

**Lilypaw; **_Tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes.:Sister of Echopaw:. {chinghching} _

_**Queens.**_

**Otterleap; **_Brown she-cat with darker brown flecks and warm wide green eyes.:Mother of Cloudpaw, Leafpaw & Leopardpaw:. _

**Beetleheart; **_Grey she-cat with bright golden flecks and big sparkling blue eyes.:Mate of Wolfstar:.  
><em>**Ripplekit; **_Grey/blue tabby tom with bright blue eyes. _  
><strong>Greykit;<strong> _Grey speckled black she-kit with sparkling yellow eyes. _  
><strong>Mistykit;<strong>_ Grey tabby she-kit with lightning blue eyes.  
><em>

_**Elders:**_

**Doemist; **_Light brown flecked white she-cat with a white underbelly and tail tip with grass-green eyes.:Mother of Grass-eye:. _

**Embershine;** _Russet she-cat with gold flecks and white ear-tips with deep dark blue eyes. _

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Windclan:<strong>_

_**Leader:**_

**Oakstar;** _Brown tabby tom with darker stripes and vivid amber eyes.:Father of Willowfur & Gorseberry:. _

_**Deputy:**_

**Littleheart;** _Light brown flecked black she-cat with yellow eyes and curled claws.:Mate of Oakstar, sister of Runningleaf:.  
><em>App. Stagpaw_  
><em>

_**Medicine Cats.**_

**Willowfur;** _Pale amber and white she-cat with tree-green eyes. _

**Eaglepaw;** _Brown tom with ice-blue flecks and deep pale amber eyes. _

_**Warriors:**_

**Viperhiss;** _Small neon bright green she-cat with a lighter yellow chest and light brown dappled back with saffron-amber eyes. _

**Maskpelt;** _Lithe dark green she-cat with a bright yellow underbelly and a dark brown dappled neck with dark blue eyes._

**Lionpatch;**_ Gold and white tom with spots of raven-black and ice-blue eyes.:Mate of Jaysong, Father of Berrykit, Cinderkit & Eaglepaw:.  
><em>App. Goldenpaw

**Runningleaf; **_Mottled lithe brown she-cat with sharp claws and leaf-green eyes.:Mother of Stagpaw & Driftpaw:. _

**Gorseberry;** _Dark grey spotted black tom with berry-amber eyes.:Mate of Gingerflower:. _

**Sunstorm;** _Gold and white tabby tom with stormy-blue eyes.  
><em>App. Driftpaw

_**Apprentices:**_

**Driftpaw;** _Lithe olive green tom with dark maroon eyes and curled claws. _

**Stagpaw;** _Ragged brown tom with sharp claws and grass-green eyes.:Brother of Driftpaw:. _

**Goldenpaw;** _Gold and white mottled she-cat with deep sky-blue eyes.:Daughter of Sunstorm:. _

**_Queens:_**

**Jaysong;** _Pale jay-coloured tabby she-cat with patches of white and pale brown flecks with deep pale amber eyes.:Mate of Lionpatch:.  
><em>**Cinderkit;** _Ice blue and dark brown tabby she-kit with a blaze of white on her face with deep pale yellow eyes. _  
><strong>Berrykit;<strong> _Gold and pale ginger/brown tabby she-kit with raven-black flecks and watery-amber eyes. _

**Gingerflower; **_Dark ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle and tail with light-sky blue eyes__.:Expecting Gorseberry's kits:. _

_**Elders:**_

**Haredash; ** _Brown tom with ice-white flecks and smoky black paws and tail tip with pale yellow eyes.:Father of Jaysong & Oakstar:. _

**Rustfire;**_ Orange and russet spotted she-cat with dawn-yellow eyes.:Mother of Gingerflower, Lionpatch & Sunstorm:. _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Shadowclan-<strong>_

_**Leader:**_

**Rootstar;** _Gold and brown tabby she-cat with dull-vivid green eyes.:Mother of Swallowstep, Marshthroat, Goldwing & Creamdawn:. _

_**Deputy:**_

**Swallowstep; **_Gold and smoky black tabby tom with deep dark amber eyes.  
><em>App. Kinkpaw_  
><em>

_**Medicine cats.**_

**Marshthroat; **_Grey and dappled pale brown tom with bright fiery green eyes. _

**Fallenpaw;** _Dark burnt/brown she-cat with deep dark blue eyes. _

**_Warriors-_**

**Goldwing; **_Gold she-cat with white tabby stripes and pale sky-blue eyes.  
><em>App. Rowanpaw

**Rosethorn;** _Russet and grey dappled she-cat with dark leaf-green eyes.:Sister of Fishface:.  
><em>App. Barkpaw

**Dewpounce;** _Light brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-white flecks with black tabby stripes and fiery vivid amber eyes. _

**Fishface;** _Dark russet tom with orange ear-tips and silver legs with fishy-yellow eyes. _

**Clawfur; **_Young grey and black dappled tom with sharp claws and deep brown eyes. _

**Duskheart;**_ Blue-grey tabby tom with dawn-yellow eyes.:Brother of Breezepool, son of Blackstar:. _

_**Apprentices:**_

**Barkpaw; **_Dark brown and gold tom with black flecks and lightning-blue eyes.:Brother of Rowanpaw:. _

**Kinkpaw; **_Lithe pale ginger brown tabby she-cat with a black tail tip and bright-amber eyes.:Formally born a rogue:. _

**Rowanpaw;** _Muscular dark green tom with a dappled dark brown back, a darker russet chest with neon-emerald eyes. _

**_Queens:_**

**Creamydawn; **_Creamy gold and white speckled she-cat with bright vivid green eyes.:Mother of Barkpaw, Rowanpaw & Kinkpaw:. _

**_Elders:_**

**Birchpelt;** _Light grey she-cat with leaf-green eyes.:Mother of Dewpounce & Clawfur:. _

**Mudslate;** _Dark brown tabby tom with sun-gold eyes.:Mate of Rootstar:. _

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Riverclan-<strong>_

_**Leader:**_

**Blackstar;** _Black she-cat with misty-blue eyes and a white tail tip.:Mother of Breezepool & Duskheart:. _

**_Deputy:_**

**Breezepool;** _Black-blue tabby she-cat with a white patch over her left eye, has fiery-blue eyes.  
><em>App. Minnowpaw

**_Medicine cats._**

**Puddlecloud; **_Black she-cat with a white chest and one white paw with bright vivid yellow eyes.:Sister of Blackstar:. _

**Fishpebble;** _Grey and dark brown dappled tom with ginger stripes and fiery blue eyes. _

**_Warriors-_**

**Rainsplash;** _Grey dappled ice-blue tom with warm yellow eyes.:Father of Fishpebble:. _  
>App. Pondpaw<p>

**Brightpuddle; **_Small short-haired creamy she-cat with puddle-green eyes.{chinghching} _

**Featherwish;** _Silver tabby she-cat with dark grey stripes and a white underbelly with frosty-blue eyes. _

**Flashflood;**_ Orange tabby tom with darker stripes and a white underbelly with lightning yellow eyes.:Brother of Amberdream:.  
><em>App. Brookpaw

**Amberdream;** _Ginger she-cat with pale russet flecks and white paws with crystal-sky blue eyes.  
><em>

**Icetail;** _Ice-white tom with pale grey flecks and ice-green eyes.:Brother of Frostyelp:. _

**Frostyelp;** _Frosty pale grey tom with black and ice-white flecks with sunny-gold eyes.  
><em>App. Reedpaw

**Bubbleclaw;** _Pale grey and white tabby tom with minty-green eyes.:Brother of Waterfall:. _

_**Apprentices:**_

**Minnowpaw;** _Small bright green tom with darker green flecks and a bright brown dappled back with a cream-gold chest and light sky-blue eyes._

**Brookpaw;**_ Muscular grey-blue tabby tom with a white underbelly, silver paws, black ear-tips and deep sea-blue eyes. _

**Pondpaw; **_Blue-black and ginger dappled tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. _

**Reedpaw;** _Black and dark brown tabby she-cat with red-amber eyes and hooked claws. _

**_Queens:_**

**Waterfall;** _Deep blue she-cat with ice-white tabby stripes and fiery-vivid blue eyes.:Mate of Rainsplash:. _  
><strong>Heatherkit;<strong> _Bright brown muscular she-kit with darker brown flecks and fiery vivid yellow eyes.  
><em>**Horsekit;** _Dark grey and blue dappled she-kit with ice-silver hooked claws and warm blue eyes. _

**Poppydusk; **_Black and brown dappled she-cat with a white chest and bright amber eyes with hooked claws.:__Mother of Minnowpaw, Pondpaw & Reedpaw:. _

_**Elders:**_

**Lakestep;** _Blue-silver tom with white flecks and faint grey tabby stripes with calm blue eyes.:Father of Waterfall:. _

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Cats Outside Clans-<em>**

**Split; **_Sleek, well-built, dark brown tom with a greying white muzzle and a single black stripe down his back with bright warm amber eyes._

**Shade;**_ Silver and grey dappled she-cat with shady green eyes.:Formally named "Felony" of the FootClan:._

**Pillow;**_ Fluff white tom with tabby spots of chocolate brown and one black ear with rainy-blue eyes.:Cheeky Kittypet:. _

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>The Foot Clan<em>**

**_Leader-_**

****ShredClaw;** **__Black tom with ice-white paws and ginger flecks with bright-brown eyes.:Father of Kinkpaw, formally from Shadowclan:. __

**__Healer; __**

**Crackletinge;**__ _Pink lithe tom with vivid green eyes and hooked russet claws.:Formally known as Kestrelpaw of Shadowclan:.___

**___Army-___**

**Frost;**_ Ice-white and smoky black dappled tom with silver-amber eyes.:Father of Fear & Fate:._

**Fate; **_Silver and smoky black dappled she-cat with amber eyes.:Sister of Fear:._

**Fear; **_Smoky white and pitch black tabby tom with silver eyes.:Brother of Fate:._

**Fin; **_Smoky black and jay-blue streaked tom with grey eyes._

**Fugato; **_Muscular red and black calico tom with ice-white eyes.:Brother of Ferrari, Ferrate, Funk & Freddy:. _

**Ferrari; **_Lithe calico red and smoky black tabby tom with pale grey eyes._

**Ferrate; **_Dark grey tom with smoky white dapples and deep black eyes._

**Funk; **_Jazzy brown and black tom with pale mint-blue eyes. _

**Freddy; **_Fat dark brown/grey dappled black tom with ice-white tabby stripes and deep grey/blue eyes. _

**Flood;** _Silver/grey dappled she-cat with white paws and tail with pale-blue, almost white, eyes.:Sister of Shade:. _

**Fly;** _Dark brown and pitch black tabby tom with deep amber eyes. _

**Fight;** _Cream smoky black and very dark brown tom with vivid green eyes.:Father of Flight:._

**Fake;** _Creamy dark brown and pitch black tabby tom with vivid grey eyes.:Brother of Faint, Fright, Finger & Face:. _

**Faint;** _Creamy dark brown and smoky black dappled tom with bright silver eyes. _

**Fright;** _Creamy black and pitch dark brown flecked tom with chrome eyes. _

**Finger;** _Smoky black and silver tom with amber-red eyes. _

**Face;** _Dark turquoise and smoky black tabby tom with bright yellow eyes._

**Earth;**_ Dark brown and smoky grey, almost black, tom with russet eyes. _

**Fable;** _Dark brown and creamy ice-white dappled tabby tom with fiery red eyes.:Brother of Future & Fence:. _

**Future;** _Ice-white flecked pale black and grey tom with pale silver/blue eyes. _

**Fence;** _Pale blue and dark grey dappled tom with vivid amber eyes. _

**Fury;** _Fiery brown and dappled smoky black she-cat with ice-white paws and chrome eyes. _

**Fierce;**_ Black tom with silver/chrome flecks and red eyes.:Eldest warrior:. _

**Fumble;**_ Dark russet and smoky grey tabby tom with pitch black flecks and gold eyes.:Youngest warrior:. _

_**Trainees-**_

**Flight;** _Lithe creamy dark brown and smoky black dappled tom with bright green eyes.:Also known as F.J.:._

**Foal;** _Muscular horse brown and darker grey tom with ripples of silver and red eyes.:Brother of Fry:. _

**Fry;** _Small light brown and smoky black dappled flecked darker black tom with fiery amber eyes.:Brother of Foal:. _

**Fur;** _Fluffy dark brown and ice-white tabby she-cat with silver/blue eyes. _

**Fleck;** _Young ice-white she-cat with black specks along pelt and misty silver eyes._

**Fire;**_ Bright orange and dark brown dappled tom with dark grey eyes.:Brother of Flame:. _

**Failure;**_ Smoky silver tabby tom with grey stripes and speckled red eyes. _

_**Kits- {Stolen or "Found"}**_

**Fox;** _Sleek fox-brown and darker grey tom with vivid blue eyes. _

**Ferret;** _Dark brown and ice-grey flecked tom with deep dark green eyes. _

**Fish;** _Lithe orange and smoky black tom with silver/chrome eyes. _

**Flame;**_ Dark orange tabby she-cat with smoky black eyes.:Sister of Fire:._

**Fiasco;**_ Ragged black and silver tom with sky blue eyes. _

_**Queen-{Looks After Kits}**_

**Feather;** _Beautiful silver/chrome she-cat with fiery yellow eyes and black flecks. _

**Fall;**_ Dark ragged brown she-cat with black dapples and chrome eyes.:Mother of Fleck, Fur, Ferret, Fry, Foal & Fly:. _

**Flaw;**_ Sanded grey and pale gold streaked she-cat with hazel-dawn eyes.:Sister of Felony:. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>OCs are greatly appreciated, major roles included!<em>**

**_{Which means that I'll make sure that they get spotlights! ;)} _**


	3. Claws of Rowan

_**Special thanks to xXLeafheartXx for submitting OCs, but I still need more! Read and Review, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Claws of Rowan<strong>_

It had been a couple of moons but it only felt like a week, and Leonardo had not seen any sign of his brothers. They were now 'apprentices' and he was feeling a bit better on how this went. Leo also had a mentor; she was both nice and overprotective.

Mossclaw,

That was her name.

But some jobs around Thunderclan had been a little too much, with how the scent of mouse-bile would work its way into his nose, or how he had to collect moss and feathers to build new nests!

But he loved it, even if his brothers weren't there, this was better. Otterleap loved him as one of her own, Leafpaw was smart and had a beautiful attitude, Cloudpaw was a bit short-tempered but he didn't let that get into the way of life, Mossclaw adored him, Wolfstar said he was a true warrior, Mintweb said he was smart but loyal and Wispstorm ignored him because of all the way he looked like.

Sure it pained Leo to see him like that but at least a family wasn't perfect without a drama queen! Speaking of which, Beetleheart had given birth to Ripplekit, Mistykit & Greykit just a couple of moons ago. Leo was happy that he hadn't seen their birth, yuck!

* * *

><p>"Leopardpaw! Embershine and Doemist need help."<p>

"On it, Mossclaw!"

He raced towards the elders' den ready for whatever surprise he might get today.

"Hello, Leopardpaw, have you seen Echopaw and Fernpaw?"

"We promised that we would go with them to Sunningrocks…"

Leo shook his head and quickly dashed into the camp to find the two quiet she-cats.

"Echopaw, Fernpaw!"

Suddenly a pretty brown she-cat and a sleek grey tabby she-cat raced up to him.

"Is it Doemist?"

Fernpaw asked.

"Ugh, Embershine is so impatient!"

Dashing off before he could get a chance to speak, the two she-cats padded up to the Elders' den gossiping about she-cat stuff…

"There you are!"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Silly Leopardpaw!"

Three young happy voice came from below Leonardo as deep blue eyes met sparkling yellow ones, he gave a broad smile at the cheeky kits. "Hello, kittens! Looking for me?"

Greykit shuffled her paws as Ripplekit stared around the camp with his half blind eyes, Mistykit was the one who answered.

"Do you have time to play with us?"

"Please?"

Ripplekit and Mistykit gave Leo a pleading smile, Greykit being the shy one, looked up at him in a begging way.

Leopardpaw didn't have anything on, he wasn't busy.

"Oh, alright..!"

All three kits shrieked happily and bounced up and down.

"Yay."

"What should we play?"

"How about, find the mouser?"

Leonardo had been taught this game by Cloudpaw, he loved it!

"Okay."

"I'll be it!"

Mistykit yowled, she crouched down and began kicking up dust so her pelt was all ragged, Greykit dashed forward a grabbed a scrawny mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Ripplekit followed Leo as the toms hid behind the warriors' den.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

Mistykit screeched just as Greykit squeezed in behind with her brother and older friend.

"I hope she didn't see me…"

Ripplekit was the next one to take the mouse.

"I smell you!"

Leo flared his nostrils and scented the air, a heavy cloud of dust mixed with old fur warned him that she was close by.

He crouched down so Greykit and Ripplekit could hide behind him, Mistykit jumped down in front of his face but her tail was facing him so that she couldn't see.

"Fox-dung!"

Leo tried to stifle a purr as the young tabby she-kit exit the hiding place.

"Alright, I'll poke my head out and see where she is. I'll distract her while you two run, okay?"

The two kits nodded their tiny heads and waited, Leo poked his broad head out from underneath a bramble-bush and could just see the little grey tabby.

Mistykit was over at the Medicine cat den peeking in behind the lichen, amusing a very bored Mintweb.

Leonardo flicked his tail and the two kits behind him sped off towards the fresh-kill pile, they dropped the mouse beside it and yowled out their victory.

"What!?"

Leo padded up to a confused and embarrassed Mistykit. "I knew you were there all along!"

"Oh did you now?"

Leo winked cheekily at the little she-kit.

"Yes, I just wanted you to win!"

"Liar."

Ripplekit stated, beside him, Greykit smiled friendly at her sister. "My turn." She announced.

Leo nodded and watched as Mistykit stormed off to grab the scrawny mouse and dash off before being closely followed by Ripplekit while Greykit rolled around in the dust.

"Need some help?"

Greykit smiled sheepishly at Leopardpaw.

"Yes, please."

Leo sighed, he loved this game!

* * *

><p>They played Tag the Mouser until sun-down. Tired and covered in dust, Leo curled up in his nest beside Leafpaw and Cloudpaw. How long had he been away? And how long would it take him to get back?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright:<em>**

**_Tag the Mouser-_**

**_Is a game where someone grabs a dead un-useful mouse from the fresh-kill pile. They soon have to hide it from the Tagger, this person is called the Mouser. The Tagger has to roll around in dust or mud to cover their scent. The Mouser must hide the mouse. If the Tagger finds them it's game over and the Tagger eats the mouse. If the Mouser succeeds in the first round, another cat is chosen to hide the mouse. If they are caught, game over. The mouse can only go to 4 people at a time, no more passing the mouse. When the Tagger is away from the hiding spot, the Mouser will safely return the mouse to its spot and win._**

**_Got it?_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll have the next one up soon, accepting OCs, G'bye!_**


	4. Drifted Breezes

_**Ok, before anyone asks, this is about what had happened to the others as they came into the Warriors' world, we've already seen how Leo's has played out but it's similar to the others...**_

_**Read, Review, Enjoy!**_

_**Drifted Breezes**_

* * *

><p><em>The last thing he saw, the last thing he ever remembered or heard was his brother's desperate cry. A cry for all this pain to go away, all this nonsense to disappear, and it did…<em>

_Donatello opened his eyes to see a mottled brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes filled with love, happiness, hope, and… Confusion?_

_Donnie twitched slightly as a small breathing sound came from his left, turning frigidly away, he stared awed at a ragged brown tom-kit. It was bigger than him, yes, but hadn't woken up._

"_Oh my little Driftkit, your brother shall wake up soon…"_

_Driftkit?_

_Brother?_

_Staring wildly at the queen in front of him, Don realised this isn't where he was supposed to be, no it was worse._

* * *

><p><em>Raphael had been ready to punch him again, but he didn't even looked like himself anymore! No, he was about to break down into tears and he would be disgusted at how weak his eldest brother was. He snarled again and said something but the words got ripped apart just like his family. The one they had adopted. They were scattered everywhere.<em>

"_Wake up, Rowankit!"_

"_Hush, you'll wake Birchfur up!"_

"_Sorry mummy…"_

"_Oh that's alright, Creamdawn, I'm fine."_

_Suddenly a young gold and black tabby tom ran into the Nursery covered in mud, grass, rain, all the things Raph hated._

_But he was carrying something!_

_Clawkit, a young grey and black tom yowled as his fur got covered in mud._

_The warrior quickly ran over to their mother. "Creamdawn, please, you have to take her in!_

"_Have you got bees in your brain?! That kit smells of rogue! What if her mother comes after us?!"_

"_Her mother died, ShredClaw is after her, please you have to take her in!"_

"_ShredClaw? That's even worse! Do you know what he'll do to get this kit?! He'll kill mine before they even open their eyes!"_

_Raph heard it all, the little drenched wailing kit, the constant complaining of his den-mates, and worst of all, the wheezing of Barkkit beside him._

"_Fine! I'll take her in but only if you keep away ShredClaw! And make sure Marshstep gets here! I want 3 healthy kits, not 1!"_

_The young warrior took off with a curt nod to his sister._

"_If you wanted me to take her in so badly-"_

"_Don't even start! Just because you're kits are healthy, strong, and big, doesn't mean mine will be as well!"_

"_I was going to say you should name her Kinkkit, because of the way her tabby fur sticks out…"_

_Kinkkit!_

_Raph rolled over to look at the little she-kit, funny how she reminded him of someone, someone his brother was too close to._

_Karai!_

* * *

><p><em>Michelangelo hated this, his brothers always had to fight to see who was better, it was obvious that he should've been leader.<em>

_He saw Raph snarl and raise his fist at Leo, but before he could do anything, Mikey was suddenly falling through darkness. It was cold, but it was warm and soft..?_

_Mikey opened his eyes to stare up at bright amber ones. "Hello!?"_

_Mikey squeaked he grinned at how funny and cute his voice was. The tortoiseshell she-cat smiled at him warmly. _

"_Hello Minnowkit."_

_Her voice was soft but bright like the dawn, beside him, Mikey could hear a stifled squeak of surprise. Suddenly a black and brown tabby she-kit stared in awe at him with big round amber eyes. _

"_Hi, I'm Reedkit!"_

_Reedkit's voice was brighter than the sun itself! Mikey covered his eyes and giggled, beside him another dark shape curled up. Reedkit flicked her tail at it._

"_That's Pondkit, she's grumpy like an elder…"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_You should've named him Troutkit, he's way too big for this nest!"_

_His sister screeched in alarm as Minnowkit rolled over onto his back to stare at a surprised ginger she-cat with sky-blue eyes._

"_That's Amberpaw, c'mon and play with us!"_

_Reedkit bounced off Pondkit and dashed outside alarming her mother. "Reedkit, come back here, please!"_

"_Right now, you little runt!"_

_Amberpaw snarled stupidly and gave chase to the tiny kit._

_Wait, what happened to Raph, D, and Leo?_

* * *

><p><em>Splinter had sworn he had heard his sons scream to death, he quickly ran out into the next room but stumbled and fell into to darkness. He stared up horrified at Shredder pinning Leonardo to the ground with his blade, he was helpless as his eldest son pierced the air with a blood-freezing scream.<em>

_Suddenly he yowled and stumbled down a small bump next to the road, where was he? Where were his sons?_

_What happened Leonardo?_

* * *

><p><em>It was mission impossible, how could he let this happen? A strange but familiar figure was glaring at him, her claws pinned him to the ground, her muzzle firmly calm and her dark-amberbrown eyes stared right through him into his soul. Leopardpaw waited for the horrible sound of his neck being slit open._

"_What are you doing here?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it! That last part is part of the next chapter, where Leonardo meets some of the other trapped mutants...<strong>_

**_Review, tell me what you think and I hope to have the next one up, bye!_**


	5. Streaming Minnow

_**Once again another chapter! XD**_

_**Thank-you to those who are reading this. I just wanted to say;**_

_**Yes this is another backstory chapter but it will be okay after this one though...**_

_**Read, Review, Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own TMNT or Warriors or Featherflight, Fernpaw & Aspenwing! **_

_**Thanks~ **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Streaming Minnow<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon Minnowkit, Blackstar's going to make us warriors!"<em>

"_Apprentices, numnuts!"_

"_Whatever, just hurry up, okay?"_

"_I'm coming!"_

"_Do you Minnowkit, take such honour and legacy of Starclan to become a warrior apprentice?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then by the powers given to me by Ripplestar, you shall now be known as Minnowpaw. Starclan honours your trust and values your strength, may Breezepool teach you everything she knows of what it takes to be a warrior of Riverclan!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hurry up, Kinkkit, we're going to be late!"<em>

"_Shut up, Barkkit, or I'll slit your paws!"_

"_Kinkkit, do not talk to your brothers like that!"_

"_They're NOT my brothers!"_

"_Yes, we are, and you're nothing but a lone fat Kittypet! Didn't you know how hard it is to live with a burden?!"_

"_Rowankit, what-"_

"_Shut up, I hate you all, I just wanna go home!"_

"_Rowanpaw, you shall be but a strong warrior among us."_

"_Yes, Rootstar."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Driftkit, wake up, Lilykit's already outside!"<em>

"_I'm coming, just wait!"_

"_Alright, but any slower and I'll have to call you Deadkit!"_

"_Stagkit, that's not nice!"_

"_Neither is being called "kit" for the rest of your life!"_

"_Driftpaw, you'll be fast but smart, a true Windclan warrior at heart."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Leopardkit, do you want to be late?"<em>

"_No…?"_

"_Then hurry up, sleepy head!"_

"_Okay, I'm coming Leafkit, jeez!"_

"_What about you, Cloudkit? Wanna sleep in as well?"_

"_No!"_

"_Then what are we waiting for?"_

"_A she-cat called Leafkit!"_

"_Leopardpaw, a strong, brave, true warrior at heart."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Help! Someone, help me! Please!"<em>

"_Hello, someone here?"_

"_Yes, me, Felony! Please, help!"_

"_Hold on, I got you!"_

"_Thank-you, I am in your debt."_

"_My name is Split."_

"_Then I shall be Shade…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Shade was once a Foot Clanner... But she is now a rogue!<strong>

**Also Split is Master Splinter.**

**Minnowpaw is Mikey!**

**Driftpaw is Don.**

**Rowanpaw is Raphael!**

**Leopardpaw is obviously Leo...**

**SPOILERS! **

**Thanks for reading, I should have the next one up soon!**


	6. Why?

_**Alright back to where we started! I would like to thank all whose reading this and who gave me great ideas! A.K.A. Myself!**_

_**Ha! ;D**_

_**On with the story, any questions are welcome, please ask!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Why Must I Leave?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Leo stared fearfully at those amberbrown eyes. He had just been on a patrol with Rocksong, Mossclaw, Fernpaw, & Featherflight, near the WindClan border when another patrol crossed their path. Leopardpaw had been fighting along-side Featherflight when a lithe she-cat pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Who are you?"

Leo held his breath, he hated getting into fights-.

"Who are you! I won't ask again."

Leo gaped but forcefully gave his "name".

"Leopardpaw of Thunderclan!"

He screeched as he withered around in the she-cat's grip. Although Windclan were outnumbered, they had been fighting like titans!

"Leopardpaw? Of Thunderclan?"

"Ugh, yes!"

Leo grunted as he tried to twist around and free himself by biting the she-cat's front right paw, it didn't work.

"You?"

"Maskpelt, of Windclan. Warrior?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Uhh, patrolling?..."

"No! You must return to your camp, right away!"

Why was "Maskpelt" so anxious?

"Why?-"

"Now!"

"But-"

"Please!"

Leo nodded his head respectfully and ran back to his mentor that was looking confused at a small ragged brown tom.

"You have to leave, now!"

"Alright, Stagpaw, be careful okay?"

Mossclaw let the apprentice leave with Maskpelt, Fernpaw was hissing in frustration as a dark grey and black tom screeched at her and ran away with his companies.

"Wow, what was that all about?"

Fernpaw asked as she sat down and began cleaning her nicked left ear. Featherflight stared after them, Mossclaw wrapped her tail around Leo and padded silently away. Rocksong gathered them up and led them back to Thunderclan camp.

* * *

><p>As soon as Leo padded through the tunnel, he was greeted by a worried brown and white tabby face with warm green eyes. Leafpaw, his sister!<p>

"What happened to you? You look like you ran into a pack of foxes!"

"Leaf', foxes don't travel in packs..."

Echopaw corrected as she rushed towards Fernpaw and Mossclaw with herbs.

"I was exaggerating!" Leafpaw rolled her eyes but smiled.

Leonardo smiled back, he loved his litter-mates, he probably thought that they were better than his real brothers!

_No, they're not, I need to get home!_

Leo's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown, too deep in thought to realise the stinging pain in his right shoulder.

"Leopardpaw?"

He blinked and shook his body out of those horrible thoughts.

"Yes?"

Fernpaw was beside him in the Medicine cat den, both of them getting treated.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

The pretty grey tabby she-cat hesitated and then gasped as a sharp wave of pain hit her paw, she grunted and stared at Leo's injured shoulder.

"Well, you just seem to be out of this world..."

Leo winced at the words but pretended to be in pain.

"Hmm."

Fernpaw rested her head on his good shoulder, her fur brushing his in comfort, Leo dared not to move. Fernpaw was just a friend, this was how friends acted, right?

"Well, come back to Thunderclan, to me..."

Leo jolted at the hurt in the young she-cat's voice, did Fernpaw really mean that?

Chuckling slightly Leo stretched his injured shoulder and grunted as little pain shot up in his spine.

"I never left..."

Fernpaw purred happily at her friend.

"Good."

Leo sighed, how was he going to leave?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't worry xXLeafheartXx!<em>**

**_I'm not shipping Leopardpaw and Fernpaw! Ha!_**

**_If I did then you'd be like: O.O _**

**_OMG!_**

**_LOL_**

**_HahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahM_**

**_I hope you like it! Please review, tell me how it was and special thanks to both Leafheart & chinghching20 for their brilliant OCs! _**

**_~Starry_**


	7. A Shadowed Moon

**_Any questions? Feel free to ask! Read, review, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>A Peaceful Moon<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"No!"<em>

_"Go back to where you came from, freak!"_

_"Yeah, you don't belong here, outcast!"_

_"How could I ever trust you bro?!"_

_Please, help, I was only trying to be a better brother!_

_"Better? Ha! You wouldn't know the meaning of it!"_

_Please, I didn't want to be leader!_

_"Oh really, well let's take a rain-check on that, shall we?"_

_My brothers, I'm no monster to you like he is!_

_"Why would you call him a monster, man? He was a lot better than what you were!"_

_"Exactly!"_

_"Why don't you just leave!?"_

_Fine then, at least I won't have to put up with you!_

_"Oh, that's it!"_

_"Here it comes!"_

_"RUN!"_

Hot white pain seared up in his head, clouding his brain with agony, but the voices kept going...

_Make it stop, please, I'll do anything!_

_"Anything?! Hmm, let's see... Have you tried to give us a chance!?"_

_Yes, millions of times!_

_"Liar!"_

_"Since when?"_

"Now!"

* * *

><p>Leonardo squealed as Leafpaw pounced on him laughing like a maniac, Cloudpaw however was furious.<p>

"Now, what!?"

"He's awake!"

Leafpaw smiled at him and leapt to bowl over Lilypaw.

"Your turn!"

"Get off me, Leaf."

Fernpaw lazily opened one eye and smiled at her half-sister and best-friend.

Cloudpaw padded up to Leopardpaw, his face showed little worry and loads of anger.

"Sorry..."

"Bad dream, huh?"

Leo shame-fully stared at the ground, just waiting for the torture to arrive.

"No need, so what was it about?"

Leafpaw sat down and began grooming her paws.

"What was what about?"

Leo shot a glance at his "sister" before turning to see that it was still dark outside.

"Your dream silly!"

Lilypaw gave a half-happy half-sarcastic smile, Fernpaw rolled her eyes and tucked her paws underneath her, ready to listen to Leopardpaw.

"Oh..."

Leafpaw nudged him playfully, encouraging him to speak up.

"Well, it all started out when I went to sleep.-"

"Oh here we go, again! Have I mentioned?"

Cloudpaw hissed at Lilypaw, silencing the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I went to sleep and I pictured Leafpaw."

Well Mikey and Leafpaw, they weren't so different, were they? He took another breath and felt Lilypaw's tail brush his injured shoulder in comfort. "Go on."

"She was walking alongside the stream and she spotted me. Leafpaw suddenly hissed and growled at me-"

Leafpaw and a few others gaped at the suddenly behaviour of the dream/nightmare Leafpaw.

"And suddenly, Cloudpaw pounced on me and sunk his claws into the side of my head..."

He felt Cloudpaw tense beside him.

"I fell to the ground and as Cloudpaw got off me, Leafpaw clawed my eyes and ripped my ears off. She tore out my teeth too...And then Cloudpaw swiftly bit my neck!"

The Apprentices' Den that had once been a safe haven, seemed to throb with fear in the darkness of dawn...

"Why. Would. I. Do. That!?"

Cloudpaw roared, both shocked and furious. It reminded Leo of Raph...!

"I don't know..."

Leo mumbled, he shivered lightly from beside Cloudpaw.

"Don't know!? Leopardpaw, this is a sign from StarClan!"

Leafpaw exclaimed, Leo looked frightfully at her and stared fearfully at Cloudpaw.

Fernpaw, Lilypaw and Leafpaw were all curled up at the side of the den in shame and shock.

_Fearless..._

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Leopardpaw!"<p>

"Don't worry, I'm coming, Lilypaw."

It was the first Gathering Leafpaw, Cloudpaw & Leo had ever been to and Lilypaw had wanted desperately to show them around. Just beside him, Fernpaw was listening to her half sister Echopaw talk away about herbs. Just up ahead, Nightscreech, Mossclaw and Aspenwing were gossiping about random stuff.

The patrol that Wolfstar had brought to this 'Gathering' was made up of: Wolfstar, Toadjump, Mintweb, Echopaw, Iceclaw, Wispstorm, Grass-eye, Doemist, Aspenwing, Mossclaw, Nightscreech, Fernpaw, Leopardpaw, Leafpaw, Cloudpaw & Lilypaw.

ShadowClan's patrol included: Rootstar, Swallowstep, Marshthroat, Fallenpaw, Rosethorn, Rowanpaw, Barkpaw, Clawfur, Dewpounce, Fishface, Duskheart, Kinkpaw & Birchpelt.

RiverClan patrol: Blackstar, Breezepool, Puddlecloud, Fishpebble, Rainsplash, Featherwish, Amberdream, Flashflood, Poppydusk, Minnowpaw, Reedpaw, Pondpaw & Brookpaw.

And the WindClanners: Oakstar, Littleheart, Haredash, Goldenpaw, Driftpaw, Stagpaw, Sunstorm, Runningleaf, Lionpatch, Maskpelt, Viperhiss & Eaglepaw.

Leopardpaw entered the clearing alongside Leafpaw and Fernpaw. Cloudpaw was dragged away by Lilypaw with Echopaw slowly trailing behind. "Welcome to Fourtrees, Leopardpaw!"

Turning at the sweetest yet friendliest voice, Leo stared surprised at a golden WindClan she-cat. "Oh, I forgot, my name is Goldenpaw! Leafpaw Otterleap told me all about you last full moon!"

Leo dipped his head shyly at 'Goldenpaw'. "Pleased to meet you, this is my sister Leafpaw and our clan-mate Fernpaw." Goldenpaw smiled at the two she-cats beside him, suddenly wrapping her tail around Leo and dragging him over to a bunch of cats about his size.

"This is where the apprentices hangout!" Leafpaw and Fernpaw came up behind him panting, there were at least 16 cats here! "This is Eaglepaw, Stagpaw and Driftpaw of WindClan." Goldenpaw flicked her tail at three lithe toms, two were brown, one was green!

"Um, hello?"

"Guys, this is Leafpaw, Leopardpaw and Fernpaw of ThunderClan!"

Goldenpaw shrieked at them, Driftpaw narrowed his eyes at Leo while Stagpaw dipped his head to Leafpaw and Eaglepaw smiled friendly at Fernpaw.

"C'mon Goldenpaw!"

A dark brown tom with daggered green eyes jumped over her and pelted away, Goldenpaw raced after him, he reeked of ShadowClan! "That was my brother, Barkpaw, I'm Rowanpaw by the way." A muscular dark green tom nodded curtly at Leo and flicked his tail at where the two apprentices were playing. Leo dipped his head back in respect, there was something about this cat that made him uneasy. _Rowanpaw!_

"Hi, I'm Reedpaw! This my friend Brookpaw, my sister Pondpaw, and my brother Minnowpaw! We're from RiverClan!"

"Hey, I'm Kinkpaw of ShadowClan..."

Leo stared at Minnowpaw, he was green too! Flicking his ears in confusion, Cloudpaw wrapped his tail around his litter-mate and lead him to ThunderClan's area. "What was that all about?"

Leo shook his head and sat down beside Wispstorm, Cloudpaw and Leafpaw. "Nothing..." Giving his chest a couple of licks as he realized he had been bristling he listened as Wolfstar gave the final yowl for silence.

The great silver/blue tom sat down as a frail golden she-cat stood up. "Prey has been well and with Leaf-fall on it's way, we are lucky to have 3 new warriors, Rowanpaw, Barkpaw & Kinkpaw!"

Leo dipped his head as he heard the cats congratulate the new apprentices. Oakstar of WindClan quickly stood up. "Prey has also been well, and we welcome 2 new warriors of WindClan. Driftpaw & Stagpaw!"

Leo looked over at the WindClan cats and found Driftpaw staring at him while his brother, Stagpaw, had his head down in embarrassment. Rowanpaw held his head high along with Barkpaw but Kinkpaw looked distracted. Goldenpaw was as happy as a lark. Minnowpaw was ducking to avoid thin claws of Pondpaw while Reedpaw smirked at her litter-mates.

Blackstar yowled for silence. "Prey has been well and StarClan has faith that 3 new apprentices; Pondpaw, Reedpaw & Minnowpaw, will be exceptional warriors of RiverClan!"

Wolfstar stood up, Leo stiffened, what would he say? "Prey is alright but that is not our concern. We have welcomed 3 new warriors of ThunderClan; Cloudpaw, Leafpaw & Leopardpaw. Although, WindClan attacked saying never to return to their side of the border." He gave a sharp but swift look at Oakstar.

Suddenly, Littleheart the deputy of WindClan yowled for attention. "We found ThunderClan stealing prey from OUR side of the border. The warrior code demands to drive off trespassers!"

"We are not trespassers!" Toadjump screeched, the hollow was dead silent, how would the ThunderClan deputy take this? "We were just doing a simple border patrol and WindClan attacked, saying that WE should never return at our own risk!"

"It's true!" Leo winced as he mentor, Mossclaw jumped up to confront the WindClanners. He swallowed a lump of guilt that had nested itself in his throat. "I was there with my apprentice. A couple of warriors as well. Stagpaw told me so." She shot a glance at the trembling WindClan apprentice. "And my own apprentice, Leopardpaw was confronted by a warrior of the name Maskpelt. Rocksong had also been told by Gorseberry."

Oakstar narrowed his eyes at her. "Wolfstar, you should teach you and your clan to keep their mouths shut." Wolfstar growled softly but said no more. Blackstar dismissed the meeting and the clans gathered up on their trip back home.

Before Leopardpaw left, he felt a slender tail wrap around his, glancing back he saw Driftpaw gap at him. "What?" Driftpaw dipped his head and studied him for a heart-beat.

"Leo? Is that you?"

Leonardo froze; his voice, his body, his eyes! Leo swear this wasn't a joke or dream, could it really be?

"Donnie?"

* * *

><p><span>Leonardo P.O.V<span>

_It couldn't be, it couldn't! Donnie was here too? What about Raph or Mikey? Or others!? Were they all in WindClan? I was snapped out of my thoughts when a screeching wail rose up into the cool night air. "What is it?" _

_I bounded into the camp and stopped dead, my paws froze to the ground, my heart torn in two. Cloudpaw was the same, Leafpaw crouched down beside her, begging for her to wake up and say: "I love you."_

_Wispstorm screeched but bowed his head in shame, Toadjump crouched down beside Leafpaw, comforting her. But she yowled and ran away into the Apprentices' den with Fernpaw and Lilypaw trailing after her. Cloudpaw buried his face in Wispstorm's fur, unable to stand it anymore._

_I on the other paw, I stumbled and collapsed down beside to scent her cold fur, rogues! I unsheathed my claws and hissed in rage, how could they!? Ashbreeze had been on guard duty, he'd seen nothing. Featherflight had been stuck in the Medicine den. Willowjay, Cloudfall, Rocksong & Silverspot had prepared her for vigil but had seen nothing. _

_Cloudpaw collapsed beneath Wispstorm, defeated by grief. Leafpaw screamed in agony from the other side of the camp. I stared back at her; dead._

_Otterleap, our mother, was dead..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>O.O <em>**

**_Review if you want to see the next chapter...!_**

**_Star4 _**


	8. Rogues' Play

**_I'm back!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shredded Tricks<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>I groaned in pain, I had taken a hit from Raph while defending Leo. My head spun and I was pretty sure the boys were scared out of their minds. <em>

_"Amberkit?" _

_I heard a soft but worried voice, I felt something wrap around me. I slowly opened my eyes to stare into lightning yellow ones. Raph? No, who was this?_

_"Are you okay?"_

_I struggled to sit up but anyone of my signs showed this talking cat that I was okay. He seem to call me 'Amber', funny maybe it was because of my reddish hair. 'Amber', I liked that name, but I already had one though._

_It was April. _

* * *

><p>"Psst, Leopardpaw!"<p>

"Huh-what?"

Leonardo rolled around in his nest, it was still dark outside but the moon shone it's brightest. "Leopardpaw!"

"I'm coming!"

He jumped up and crept silently past a very tired Fernstripe. The small she-cat had her warrior ceremony just yesterday. 2 days after the Gathering, but Leo had been desperate to see his brother Donatello again. Too bad he had to remain loyal to his adopted clan. It was amazing how him and Don met. Just a little stare and boom; you had found 1 of your 3 brothers!

Leo sighed as he padded out into the cool night air, Silverspot was on camp guard so it would be easy to persuade the friendly she-cat that he couldn't sleep and decided to go hunting.

"Leopardpaw?"

He jumped at the sweet concerned voice and whipped his head to see a pitch black silver spotted she-cat with dark emerald eyes reflected in the moon. "Nothing..."

Leopardpaw hesitated. "I just had a bad dream and I can't seem to go bad to sleep. Can I hunt for a while?"

Silverspot stared at her paws and then looked back up at him. "Yes, but don't be long!"

Leo nodded his head but before he went, he blurted out something that maybe he shouldn't. "Silverspot, can I ask you something? It's about Fernstripe..."

The she-cat stiffened and then relaxed. "Of course."

"Well, why didn't you want to be mates with Ashbreeze? Why did you leave him? Was Toadjump more of your taste? Do all your kits get along? What does Rocksong think?"

Silverspot closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, I thought Ashbreeze was my forever mate but when little Fernkit came into our world, I learned of my mate's ambition over Toadjump being deputy and not him. I was worried for Fernkit and decided to move on. Toadjump mended my broken heart, but Ashbreeze was furious. A couple of moons later I had Lilykit and Echokit. Once again, this stirred Ashbreeze but I told him that we were done. Fernstripe has a broken family, I know how that feels, but at least she'll always have Aspenwing." Aspenwing had been Fernstripe's mentor but now that she had confessed her feelings for him, the two were most likely to have kits sometime soon.

After that, Leonardo padded blindly through the woods, he would have to bring back something otherwise that would cause suspicions. Scenting the air for prey, he crouched down low and crept silently forward. He could hear a thrush carefully scratching it's nest as it tried to get comfortable. _Don't worry, I'll put it out of it's misery. _

He licked his whiskers and unsheathed his claws, keeping his tail very still and breathing lightly. Leo leapt into the air and pounced silently on the bird. It only jumped before it's death came. Leo picked up the plump bird and flicked his tail in satisfaction. Next he caught 2 fish, a mouse, a blackbird and dropped it all in his secret pile. There, that wouldn't call any trouble, now every cat would think he'd be out hunting all night!

He took off toward the WindClan border in hopes to speak with Donatello.

* * *

><p>C'mon, c'mon, where was he?!<p>

Donnie stood on the edge of WindClan territory waiting for Leonardo, his true brother. He loved Stagpaw, but he just wanted to talk to Leo. Speaking of litter-mates.

"So why are we waiting for Leopardpaw again?"

He turned around to face his brother, Stagpaw of WindClan, grooming his paw that had been injured by a pebble on the way here.

"I just need to tell him something for his clan. Nothing serious." Donnie said quickly, WindClan had trouble along the moor but Oakstar said not to tell anyone, thus having no visitors here. Stagpaw stopped grooming himself and stood beside Driftpaw.

Suddenly a green and brown tom, similar to Driftpaw, exploded out of the shrubs. He dropped a blackbird and wren at their paws and sat down licking his front left paw. "Leo!"

Donnie exclaimed, he was here at last! Stagpaw gave him a confused look. "Leo-pard paw!" Don quickly said.

"How are things in ThunderClan?" He straightened up and flicked back his ears and tried his best to look like a true WindClan warrior.

Leo dipped his head to them. "Well, WindClan?"

Before Donnie could reply, Stagpaw butted in. "Well! Why are you here?"

Don winced but Leo flicked his ears back and held the apprentice's stare. "I am here to talk to your brother, got that?" Don stared at the ground, just waiting for the fight to break out like it always did. But Stagpaw wisely chose to back down.

"Thanks for the prey, 'paw."

Stagpaw picked up the two birds and headed toward WindClan camp. Now alone, Donatello met Leo's icy gaze.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm not here for that."

Donnie flicked his ears back and glared daggers at his former brother in wait.

"You're the best tracker there is in WindClan, true?"

Nodded his head in agreement Don looked back over his shoulder to see a feline on the horizon. _Stagpaw!_

"Not only that, I'm also your younger brother."

Leopardpaw dipped his head in thought. "I need you to help me."

"With what?"

"Someone killed Otterleap, now I need to find out who."

* * *

><p><span>Donatello P.O.V<span>

_The next night we travelled across the forest, I was tracking the rogue scent that was left on Otterleap. I realized that this had been Leo's foster mother. It pained me to realize this and I almost collapsed of grief in thought of Runningleaf dead. But as always, we weren't alone. Leo's 2 foster litter-mates; Leafpaw & Cloudpaw came with us, as well as Stagpaw my foster brother and Goldenpaw who was the first to volunteer no matter what. _

_We were entering the Twolegplace when a powerful yowl stopped us. I spun around to see a massive muscular silver-shaded black tom with dark brown eyes. Beside him were at least five other smoky black lithe cats. "FootClan." I heard Goldenpaw whisper beside me in awe. _

_"Tell me, Flaw. Should the eagle take his prey or let the hawk fly for another day?"_

_Beside him, three lithe cats jumped down and hissed at us. I knew that these were the cats that had killed Otterleap. But what would they do to us? I felt Cloudpaw tense behind me, ready to fight. Leafpaw shrunk back to blend into Leo's fur. Goldenpaw unsheathed her claws and hissed. Stagpaw was frozen in shock. I knew that this was the end. _

_But suddenly, ShadowClan scents fogged my senses and I heard the faintest whisper of Raphael. "Shredder!" _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another chapter for you to hopefully enjoy! Donatello's revealed himself as Driftpaw of WindClan. We know Leonardo is Leopardpaw of ThunderClan. April O'Neil is Amberkit, so any guesses who she might be? What about Casey, Raph &amp; Mikey? <em>**

**_Have a great day! _**

**_Star4 _**


	9. The FootClan

**_I don't own Warriors nor TMNT! _**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The Foot Clan<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I squirmed around in my nest, my mouth hung open and my ears witched as I heard a faint giggle. Reedkit! I lied every still with one eye open watching the black she-kit creep up on Pondkit. I felt Brookkit's fur brushed against me and looked around to see him curled up next to me. Ever since Streamrush's death Brookkit had been taken under our wing. He was bigger, older, smarter and stronger than us but he treated us like true family and friends.<em>

_It reminded me of how Leo had been when I last saw him..._

* * *

><p>This was insane! ShadowClan had joined the fight! And they were probably going to tell on us...<p>

Beside Driftpaw, Rowanpaw bared his teeth and wriggled his muscular haunches as he prepared to leap at a silver and smoky black lithe she-cat with a menacing amber gaze, also known as Flaw. Leopardpaw snarled and leapt at a dark brown and black tom with hooked claws. Goldenpaw and Leafpaw were fighting alongside each other against a thick-furred muscular grey tom. Stagpaw and Cloudpaw yowled in rage and leapt on top of their leader. Barkpaw, Kinkpaw, Goldenwing & Rosethorn had come to their aid as the rest of ShadowClan flooded the Thunderpath.

Donnie and Leo fought side-by-side with a tom about their age but beyond their training limit. "Failure! Flaw! Frost! Face! Fable! Fiasco! Retreat!"

The warriors watched as the rogue gang left, until:

"What are you doing here!?"

Driftpaw winced as he recognised the raging voice of ShadowClan's deputy, Swallowthroat.

Leopardpaw held the older warrior's gaze and flicked his ears back in challenge as he thrust his muzzle in the air. Suddenly Rowanpaw yowled and leapt to stand barely a whisker away from Cloudpaw. "We're here to avenge our mother, ShadowCrowFoodEater!"

"A what?"

Rowanpaw gave him a lop-sided confused look.

"You eat crow-food, fox-heart!" Goldenpaw hissed at him, suddenly bristling, Rowanpaw leapt at both felines. Yowling in surprise, Goldenpaw squeezed away from the two muscular toms as they battled. Donnie and Stagpaw pulled the lithe she-cat off them and hid in the shade of a tree, Leo did the same with Leafpaw. Cloudpaw screeched as Rowanpaw sliced his tail and cut his face, Rowanpaw didn't even flinch when he received a blow to the ear. "ENOUGH!" Leonardo roared, every cat was silent. Rowanpaw flicked his tail in satisfaction as he padded back to his clan-mates in which gave no sympathy or harsh words. Leo fixed Cloudpaw with a stare as the white tom padded into the shadows to join Leafpaw.

"Now, may I speak?"

Swallowthroat huffed in stupidity but let the ThunderClan apprentice have his say, Leo fixed his gaze on all the cats. "What we meant to say was, that we are hear to find out who killed Otterleap and why." He flicked his tail at the cats behind him but held Rowanpaw's stare. "Otterleap died during the Gathering, she was our mother. A friend of ours told us that those cats killed her, but we still don't have a reason as why."

Swallowthroat flicked his tail and the rest of ShadowClan left, he nodded his head in respect and understanding. "May StarClan light your path."

* * *

><p><span>Raphael P.O.V<span>

_I saw Swallowthroat flick his tail and knew that was a sign to leave, I sighed heavily and left with my 'family'. How stupid were those apprentices to come out here and confront such bloodthirsty rogues? It sounded like something Leo or Donnie would do. My ear stung from that white tom's bite but I ignored it. I felt Karai brush her pelt along mine and Barkpaw pad with his head down beside me, it was as if we had lost a battle! Up ahead, Dogpound and Fishface were talking in low voices, Casey was boasting to Duskheart about his victory over Fiasco. It was weird; Casey, Karai, Dogpound, Fishface & myself were all in ShadowClan. I had secretly been visiting Mikey in RiverClan, learning that he was here, maybe the others would be here as well? Mikey had said that April was in RiverClan as well, but no sign of the others..._

_A loud wail interrupted my thoughts and I snapped my head up to see what was going on, ninja turtle or not, I am grateful this clan had taken me in. If I found Leo first, I could warn him about the Shredder..._

_Suddenly a fell to the ground, a large tom was pinning me down, I yowled and spat in fury. Rogue scent washed over me, I lost sight of Karai and Barkpaw though. It hit me, ShredClaw was attacking, ShadowClan was being invaded! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Many secrets have been revealed!:<em>**

**_Karai/Miwa is known as Kinkpaw of ShadowClan. C_****_asey Jones is Clawfur of ShadowClan. _****_Dogpound is Dewpounce of ShadowClan. _****_Xever is really Fishface in ShadowClan. M_****_ikey is who, in RiverClan? _****_Leo is Leopardpaw of ThunderClan. _****_Don is Driftpaw of WindClan. _****_April is who of RiverClan? A_****_nd is Shredder a rogue? What about Splinter? *Gasps* ShadowClan is being invaded?!_**

**_Star4 _**


End file.
